Make Me Believe
by lovesicktragedy
Summary: I never believed in fate. When I returned to Forks, I thought my sister was a fool for falling so hopelessly in love with some boy. Now I see. She was destined to be with him...just like I am destined to be with them. The three kings that opened my eyes and made me believe that maybe, just maybe true love does exist. Poly oc/aro/caius/marcus. More info inside!


Author Note: Please read! So this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so go easy on me! I loved the idea of a polygamist relationship between the Volturi Kings and a wonderful lady so this is the result of my musings. This story takes place during New Moon not long after Edward leaves Bella. Any big Bella fans be warned that she may not be shown in the best light with this story but it all depends on perspective. _Warning _this story does have a lot of adult language and if I decide to continue it, it will also have a lot of sexual content. That's why I rated it Mature just so you know. I will also say that it will be a few chapters before we get to see the awesome Volturi leaders _**if **_I decide to continue with this story. Let me know what you think!

Once I was in town, the familiarity of it, struck me like a swift bolt of lightning. Nostalgia overwhelmed my senses and memories came to life before my very eyes. Every street, every shop brought something back. Never did I imagine that I would miss this place, but now that I was back I couldn't help but feel a slight sense of comfort. I hadlived in Forks my entire life, after all. I knew this town like the back of my hand. Especially the foreboding road that led me home. It has been years since Bella and I have laid eyes on one another. We were always close, even after the divorce. What apparently broke our sibling unity was my going away to college. She was upset with me for leaving because she _finally _decided to come back to Forks. It wasn't my fault. I'm two years older than her and I had my own life to live. Bella didn't seem to share in my thoughts. She even expressed what a drag it would be to be stuck in the house with 'Charlie' all day. Ugh, it killed me how she always referred to our father by his first name. True when Mom and Dad spilt, she went with Mom and I stayed with Dad but that didn't meant he was some stranger or something! The only person she had to blame for her estranged relationship with our father, was herself. It's not as though Dad hadn't tried to get her to visit countless times. He even spoke with her on the phone for as long as Bella allowed whenever he wasn't on duty. Whatever, that's my sister. What went on in _her_ world was vastly more important than anyone else's. Even the _real _world. True, I too mourned the time we could have spent together. I had even planned all kinds of stupid but seemingly fun activities for us to do once I found out she was coming to stay.

When I got the acceptance letter from the College for Creative Studies, it felt like I had won the lottery! It also changed _everything_. I didn't expect to get in but how happy I was to be proven wrong! I had to follow my passion! Though allow me to state that I am hardly an artist. I'm a photographer by trade but I do enjoy painting and on the occasion; sculpting. Of course she thought it was a silly profession and perhaps it was, but it brought me happiness. In no way did I delude myself into believing that I would become as famous as Richard Avedon, Diane Arbus or Terry Richardson. In fact, I was probably dooming myself to a life of taking family portraits in a crowded mall, while trying to work with brat kids screaming in the background; but that was my prerogative! She shouldn't have voiced her opinion on my career choice at all! Besides, I was sure Bella would have had an objection for me leaving town, no matter what the reason was. I was supposed to be that unbreakable rock that she could lean on. The big sister that swooped in and made all the bad things go away.

Which brought me to my current predicament. Dad called me about a week ago. His voice was so strained and full of concern at the time, it immediately put me on edge. Then he told me all about Bella. Apparently some dude named Edward used to date her, which was all find and dandy until he moved away. Which left behind my sobbing shell of a sister in his wake. I tried to assure my father that we females can be a bit dramatic at first, when going through a breakup. Nothing a load of chocolate and some girly flicks couldn't fix. Then he told me about her strange behavior. Not talking, staring out the window for hours on end, and screaming every night in her sleep. He confided in me that he even considered putting her in a mental institution, but I calmly talked him out of it. He began to beg me to come by and visit her. He thought for certain that once the Swan sisters were reunited, Bella would snap out of her depression. Shame Dad had no idea that the last conversation I had with Bella, consisted of enough swear words that would make a sailor blush and her hanging up on me in the end. She wouldn't answer any calls I made afterward, so I stopped trying. I sensed my father's desperation so…I thought about it. My biggest problem with his request was that I was in the middle of a school semester. So that meant if I returned home, I would have to use a temporary leave of absence which would put off my graduation and of course I would be behind in my classes.

The voice in the back of my head is what made me oblige however. Family was family. She was my only sister and she _needed_ me. It may seem trivial to most but depression was an ugly disease to fight alone. Even if she was _still _upset with me, I knew it would be much easier for her to connect with me versus Dad. She'd thank me one day for helping her through this…or at least she better! So here I was, back home after two years of being away, playing the role of Ms. Fix it _again_. I swear I am the family's peacekeeper. How I landed that job I have no clue, but I always took on the role's responsibilities with a fake but charming smile on my face. When I reached the driveway, I put my 1998 Ford Taurus Sedan in park. I didn't get out right away. I just…sat there for a while. Dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so he must have gotten called into work since he assured me he would be home to greet me. My hands tightened around the steering wheel anxiously. I watched the vinyl contrast around my grip and it seemed to be the only thing my eyes could focus on. I didn't want to get out of the car, or knock on the door. The reality of the situation was finally setting in. I was now a fulltime babysitter to a woman who probably didn't even want me around! I sacrificed my education to play the motherly role our own mother just couldn't be! A part of me wanted to just drive back to the airport and beg my school to let me back in! I just turned 20 years old two weeks ago, damn it! This shouldn't be my responsibility!

Of course my good nature won out, no matter how selfish I wanted to be and like a zombie I got out of my car and gathered the small bit of luggage I had packed for the trip. When I reached the door I placed one of my suitcases on the top step and knocked in a brisk like manner. I hummed a quiet melody as I waited for an answer, in hopes it might calm my nerves. Yeah, the "strong sister" was actually just as much an emotional wreck as the other. As I waited I realized how truly worthless I was in this situation. No matter how good my intentions were. I didn't have the answers Bella probably wanted. I didn't have the cure for a broken heart in my back jean pocket. All I had was my presence and the love I felt for my sister. I was a distraction. Not a cure. As much as I wanted to console her, it was simply impossible. The only thing that could comfort her was time. If I had the power, I would rush it forward so that she could already feel a little better but last I checked, I wasn't so fortunate.

When the door slowly opened, I forced my full lips into a smile, as if nothing was amiss. In the doorway stood a confused Bella. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. Her brunette hair looked to be a mess; like it hadn't seen a brush in weeks and she had deep dark circles under her chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a baggy shirt and her signature blue jeans. One of the few fashion tastes that we shared. Neither of us would be caught dead wearing anything aside from jeans. Looking at my sister after so long apart, allowed me to see how alike, yet how different in appearance we were. My hair was brunette as well but a much lighter shade. Mine was a dark ash brown; hers was more a warm mocha color. Her hair was long and straight, mine shorter and wavy. I kept it shoulder length due to all the waves and curls I would have to fight with my brush each morning after I got out of the shower. It was simply too exhausting to have my hair any longer! My face was oval shaped and hers heart shaped. We had our differences but the common traits we shared was our porcelain skin and dark chocolate brown eyes. I supposed we looked enough alike for people to know we were sisters but what I damned the most about my own appearance; was my height! I had to look up at baby sister anytime I spoke to her since she was a few good inches taller than me. If anyone guessed who the elder of the Swan sisters was, they usually chose Bella because of this little irritating fact.

Time seemed to move even slower as our dark eyes stared into one another. As I assumed, my welcome wasn't the warmest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me. She didn't sound as annoyed as I thought she would be. The genuine surprise of my appearance rattled her enough to be perplexed but not angered.

"Well, I am close to the family that resides here." I smirked. Hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. A smile, a chuckle…something. Instead I watched her lean against the door frame. Her lips pressed tightly together and eyes looking at anything but me. Feeling even more awkward thanks to her silence, I continued,

"May I come in?"

Still not a word spoken, but she did go back into the house, leaving the door wide open for me. I dragged my luggage inside and kicked the door closed behind me. Ah, the very scent made my nostalgia take over me again. Somehow, Dad's house always smelled of cinnamon. Nothing had changed since I last lived here. The living room was still an organized mess, but the kitchen was fairly tidy. I supposed it was because Bella was living there so therefore the kitchen was actually _used_. Dad did seem to enjoy dining at The Lodge more often than not. It had become a ritual for the two of us to eat there three days out of the week once I reached my teen years. Hell, I didn't know how to cook! The only things I knew how to cook was what Dad could teach me. Needless to say grilled cheese and hotdogs got a little old after a while. After looking around, a _real _smile was appeared on my face. Maybe staying here would be good for me after all. I didn't realize how much I had missed this place until now.

"So Bella, did you claim my room when you moved in?" I asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer. The guest room was a lot smaller and cramped with all kinds of random trinkets Dad had collected over the years. So my old room was the easier choice and she'd have more space. I didn't mind, really. Hopefully I wouldn't be here long enough for it to matter.

"What are you doing here, Cara?" Bella asked again. Now the annoyance was obvious, down to her very posture. Her arms were folded against her chest and her jaw clenched tightly shut. Hm…I suppose she was still sore with me. Wonderful. I cringed at hearing my own name. I didn't mind my name however, where Bella despised her full name. The only time I would call her "Isabella" was when I was unworldly angry with her, since I knew it would piss her off further. Yet hearing my name combined with hers sounded so…cheesy. Cara and Bella, aren't we cute? Ugh…I could beat both of my parents for doing that to us! As children I can see how it would be kinda cutesy but as adults it just made us sound like we were a stripper act or something. Not to mention the fact that we barely had any Italian heritage whatsoever. Jumping on the defense, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my black Metallica hoodie and cleared my throat before speaking.

"Do I need a reason to visit my family?" I asked with a certain amount of venom to show my disapproval. I tried to talk myself down since I was here to _help _Bella not make her feel worse. It was difficult when I heard such disdain in her voice when she spoke to me. Like I had no right to be here and I was intruding on her life. I was her sister, not a bill collector.

"What about your school? I thought you were in Michigan?"

"I decided to return home for a little while. The stress was getting to me, so I thought some time away from class would help." I didn't want her to know that Dad had all but begged me to come home. It would just make this whole thing harder on everyone if she did.

"Charlie called you, didn't he?"

Busted. I should have known Bella would see through my act, since my pride alone was enough reason I hadn't continued to try and talk to her after our fight. The angry side of me was still awaiting an apology that I knew would never come. With an elongated sigh, I nodded.

"He did. He's worried about you, Bella. _I'm _worried about you."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have come here." She replied coldly but I ignored it. I wasn't about to leave so easily. It was evident that she needed someone, and yeah maybe that someone wasn't me, but I was going to try my best to break this shield my sister had placed over herself. She may not want to let anyone in right now, but if anyone had a chance of breaking past that barrier; it was me.

"Sister." I said softly, forcing her to meet my gaze. I pulled my hands from my pockets and walked over to her. Without saying another word, I embraced my little sister in the sincerest hug I think either of us had ever shared. She was stiff at first then ever so slowly, she wrapped her arms around me in return. Then I heard the heartbreaking sound I knew all too well. She was crying. Instinctively she placed her head on my shoulder to cover up her mournful sobs so I placed my hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her tangled hair to assure her that it was okay to let it all out. There was no one here to impress. Nothing was going to make me willingly leave her life again, except for her. Nothing was going to change that she was my sister. I would be by her side until she could walk on her own again. Just like all the other times before.

When she began to calm down, I stepped away from her to push her bangs out of her face. The look she sent me was a silent one but I knew its meaning. It was meant to serve as an apology. Whether it was for her actions today or in the past was unknown but I forgave her either way. I couldn't hold my anger against Bella for very long. I just couldn't. Not after seeing her this upset.

"Let's go for a walk." I said gently, nodding towards the door. She grabbed a jacket from the coatrack and slipped her shoes on then out the door we went. Neither of us had a destination in mind, but ever since we were small the phrase "let's go for a walk" meant 'let's talk things out without the prying ears of our parents!" Since I had no idea when Dad would be home it seemed to be the best option, though I didn't plan on walking very far. As we ventured she spilled everything to me. How this Edward Cullen, was some ideal hot guy girls only dreamt of and how he took an interest in her over all the other blushing girls at her high school. Apparently his abandonment happened shortly after her birthday and that he even had the audacity to tell her how much he didn't want her before he left. Bastard. Why in the hell was Bella still boohooing over a guy like that? Dude ditches you like a day after your birthday and you still miss him? Oh baby sister, you just have to snap out of this funk! When I looked up at her, I saw the inquisitive look in her eyes and gulped in fear. She was looking for some comforting words; advice. Okay Cara…be sensitive here! Don't voice how you really feel about the jerk! Sugar coat it, come on you could do it!

"I think you're better off without the bastard. You deserve a real man that won't let something like distance wreck your relationship." Damn it! Well…so much for sugar coating it. I prepared myself for my sister's inevitable tantrum but to my surprise, it never came. Instead she smiled a weak smile while her eyes remained on the blacktop underneath our feet.

"I knew you would say something like that." She said softly, to the point it was difficult for me to hear her. I had to lean in a little closer just to make out what she said. When I noticed how close we were to town, I turned around and we walked back towards the house. Seemed Bella had more to say on the topic, because once we reentered the house (and I gracefully almost tripped over my own luggage that was still by the door!) she continued.

"I don't expect you to understand, Cara. I know to you it just sounds like some high school crush but…I was _meant _to be with Edward. He's my soul mate. Now I'm just…_doomed_ to live without him. I have had this constant ache in my chest since he left. A void in me that nothing else can fill. I don't want to live without him."

I closed my eyes so that she couldn't see me roll them in annoyance. Soul mate? Really? Seriously was this guy like Johnny Depp hot or something? Why in the hell would Bella think she found 'the one' so early in life? Sure neither of us were exactly movie stars, but she was still a pretty girl! I bet there was all kinds of boys at her school that would just kill for the chance to go out with her! Psh, soul mate? Like that non sense actually happened! The concept of being made to be with one person since birth was laughable. Relationships; real relationships took hard work, communication and trust. There was no such thing as 'love at first sight' or 'soul mates.' It simply wasn't practical. Call me cynical if you will, but I always thought that my mother and father were going to last forever and well…look what happened. My family was divided in two and I was forced to grow up a lot sooner than I should have because of it. But…my sister believed in this Hallmark nonsense, so I had to try and be as sympathetic as possible. If she still believed in magic and destiny along with all that other feel good crap, then good for her. I wouldn't let this breakup or the world turn my sister cold. Not like it had me…

"Look Bella, this is going to be hard no matter what way you slice it." I began. Moving my hand in a 'slicing' motion through the air to emphasize my point. I talked with my hands a lot when both excited and serious.

"You're right, I don't know what you had with Edward but from the look on your face I can see that he was very important to you. Fact is sis…he's gone. But that doesn't mean that your life is over! You have so much to look forward to and trust me, college is the place to be to meet guys. Much wider selection than the boys you see around here." Like_ I_ knew. Fact was, I had been in college for two years and had only went on a handful of dates. I blamed my studies as the reason but to cut to the chance, none of the guys I went out with seemed…right. I would get excited, dress myself up all nice and pretty (which meant my good pair of jeans, a tank top and some eyeliner) but by the time I got to the restaurant or wherever we were meeting, I was…bored. I'd have to listen them ramble on about sports, ex-girlfriends, school or whatever other dull subjects they tried to broach. Was it so hard to meet a man that enjoyed reading anymore? Or listened to some decent music aside from whatever was on the top twenty list currently? Not to mention having to awkwardly avoid their touches or attempts to kiss me. So I'm not exactly the dating guru but I figured it might give Bella something to look forward to.

Her brown eyes grew dark then she looked away from me for a few moments before saying,

"There is a lot of things…that you don't know about my relationship with Edward. Things that I can _never _tell you about but just trust me when I say that I am _nothing _without him. We completed each other."

Dear god…okay so maybe my sister did belong in the loony bin for a little while. Maybe the right combo of some high grade drugs and therapy could help her where I could not. All well…I had to try.

"Listen, let's talk about the rest of this later. Just know that _I _am here for you now and I'm not leaving anytime soon. Besides, we haven't spoken in two years thanks to your dramatics and you haven't asked once how I have been in that time! For all you know I have some kid waiting in the backseat of my car that knows you as 'auntie'." I smirked when her eyes widened. It was so easy to get her worked up, I couldn't resist doing it from time to time.

"Like _you_ would ever have a kid." She retorted which made me smile. At least some of her sense of humor was still intact. I got a little tired of standing but before I made my way into the living room I grabbed an empty Pepsi can that was sitting on the kitchen table then kicked my shoes off. When I sat on the green comfy couch my Dad has had for about a millennia, I caught the questioning look on Bella's face. I smiled as I reached into my hoodie pocket. She was bound to find out at some point and I was _not _going outside again. When I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and hot pink Bic lighter (which is a bitch to find I might add) I saw her nose flare upward in disgust. I just knew she would react that way.

"Ew, Cara! You started smoking?"

"Yeah, yeah I don't wanna hear it." I mumbled with the cigarette hanging out of my mouth. "I only smoke occasionally and _you _dear sister stress me the fuck out."

"Don't you realize how nasty of a habit that is! Do you want to turn your lungs black and smell like an ashtray all the time?!" Was I really being lectured by Miss I'm-nothing-without-some-guy? Eh, at least if she's harping at me, she's not thinking about what's his face. However my short temper just had to spark at her words.

"Take a pill will ya? I told you I only smoke occasionally, like three a day at the most. The only reason I'm smoking now is because our little heart to heart sincerely bummed me out. How do you think it makes _me_ feel when you say stuff like 'I don't want to live'? How do you think it makes Dad feel? Look Bella, I get that you are going through some shit and we may not be the people you _want_ to care about you, but that doesn't change the fact that we do. I'm going to be here to help you through this but you have to _let_ me help you. If you want to wallow in your own self-pity, that's fine. Only you will remember to keep the whole 'not wanting to live' garbage to a minimum around us. We love you. It hurts to hear you speak in such a way."

Even I was surprised by my outburst but I had, had a long flight and was without my beloved nicotine for a very long time now so I guess her persistence got on my last nerve. She looked pissed at what I had to say but in a Bella fashion she crossed her arms once again then gave a quick nod. Sorry to be a bitch sis, but you need to realize how your actions also affect the ones around you too. My expression softened as I let out a long exhale of smoke. I really couldn't stay mad at her. It was like she had some kind of super power or something that made me weak. Instantly I was back to my protective and caring self. The side of me only my loved ones was able to bring out.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I flicked some ash from my cigarette into the can; careful to not let any fall on the coffee table. I already had to spray a crazy amount of febreeze in the living room once I was done since Dad had a nose like a basset hound! I didn't need to leave any more evidence behind. My dark brown eyes found hers and I was surprised to see a small amount of light to return to them.

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled. It was rather silent in the Swan house after that. The only sound being heard was my occasional drag from my cigarette. She asked me if I wanted some coffee and I nodded. I had become a coffee fiend since I started college. Between classes, my part time job and the sad excuse of a personal life, I had almost forgotten what sleep was. With nothing else to do I followed Bella into the kitchen with my disposable ashtray in hand. Something she had mentioned popped back into my mind and curiosity got the better of me when I probably should have avoided the subject altogether.

"So Bells…what did you mean when you said that there was things about your relationship with Edward that I don't know? Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?" Again I wanted to play the _sister _card. Sure Bella and I had a little feud but she never kept anything from me. Just like I usually confided in her. It was one of the perks about our sibling union. If nothing else we had someone to vent to, knowing that whatever was said, stayed between us. Did she not trust me anymore? I watched her eyes widen in a panic before she returned her attention to the coffee pot. I knew it was just an excuse not to look at me since the coffee was already beginning to pour into the empty pot.

"It's…complicated, forget I mentioned it."

"What, that's it? You're going to make a statement like that then leave me in the dark?"

"I have to." The way she said that made me a little uneasy. What was she hiding…

"You have to because…?"

"Because I can't talk about it."

"What? Is the guy in some underground Fight Club or something?" Which actually would have made the faceless Edward a bit cooler in my book. Why couldn't she say unless the guy was into something illegal? Drug dealer? Bookie? Thief? Come on, give me something here sis! Though how scandalous it would have been to have the respected police man's daughter involved with a drug dealer. How storybook. What I didn't see coming was my sister's raised voice after she slammed the coffee cup she had grabbed for me on the kitchen counter.

"Just drop it Cara! I shouldn't have said anything at all, just let it go!" Geez…

"Bella, I'm just trying to help-"

As fate would have it Dad just happened to come home at this exact moment! I sighed in frustration but it turned into a laugh when I saw him trip over my luggage as I had. Seems that was where I got my clumsiness from, my goofy father! Fear clenched my heart when I looked down at the lit cigarette in my hand! Damn! As Dad recovered from his stumble, I did the only thing any rational person would do when almost getting caught smoking by their unaware parent. I turned to Bella with the cigarette filter placed between my thumb and index finger and shouted

"This is a horrible and nasty habit that I will not allow you to do anymore!" At that I dropped the cigarette into the Pepsi can. I heard it make a hissing sound once it hit the tiny amount of liquid remaining inside it which successfully put the flame out. Cautiously I chanced a look over at Dad whom had his arms crossed against his chest with an amused expression on his face. Rats, I was so clever too!

"Nice try, Cara. If you didn't have your lighter sticking out of your jacket pocket, it may have been more convincing." Dad laughed. When I looked down, low and behold, my super awesome lighter had betrayed me! How could it! I smiled gently at Bella in apology but she seemed more tickled with my lame cover up than mad, so that was a plus. Overwhelmed with seeing Dad after all this time I sat the pop can down and all but jumped into his open arms. After our hug I started to feel…right. Like I was back where I belonged. Like I was where I was _supposed_ to be. For whatever reason I knew something good was going to come from all of this. Even if I had to make it happen myself!

"Welcome home princess." Dad whispered in my ear just before he released me. "I've missed you 'round here."

"I've missed you too Dad." I beamed. Dad mouthed a silent "Thank you" to me which I nodded in response. Unbeknownst to him that Bella was on to our little arrangement but that could just be added to the list of things we already kept from Dad. He looked to my lighter then sighed before saying,

"Not in the house, Cara. You're an adult and you can do as you please but if you want to have your nic fix you'll have to do it outside." It wasn't a scolding tone, he said it in more a 'matter of fact' way. Still, I grimaced…smoking in Fork's lovely weather…I might as well quit! During our reunion, Bella had snuck back upstairs to her room but if she thought our conversation was over, she was severely mistaken. I _was_ going to find out what she was hiding. Even if I had to do some awesome Nancy Drew spying to do it! With a new fire of determination burning inside of me I faced Dad again as he put his jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Hey Dad, what can you tell me about the Cullens?"

_**An: Hey, its me again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think of Cara and if you think this is worth continuing or not. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
